Random Poems
by BubblegumBrain19
Summary: Some poems written by yours truly..  A.K.A ME! Hope you like them.. and they are pretty random.. If you don't believe me.. see for yourself..Review
1. Cheese

**Ok so these are a bunch of random poems that I wrote when I was bored. And I'm warning you.. they are VERY random! ENJOY!! Hehe.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cheese xD**

Cheese, cheese is oh so great,

Especially grated on a plate,

It smells so good when it's fresh and cheesy,

But not when it's rotten, so get that away from me pleasy.

* * *

**Haha told you that was random!! xD tell me what you think! Click that nice little green button down there! Please?? xD  
**


	2. Fruit

**I am soo very sorry for not uploading in a long time :( Really, I am. I was super busy last month so.. you get the point, right? Soo anyways this poem is about fruit as you can see. And- well I'll just tell you after you read the poem kay? yay! On to the poem!**

**

* * *

**

_Fruit_

Cherry, Apple, Orange, Banana

I wonder if you can find all those things in Montana

Watermelon, Strawberry, Grape, Plum

I wonder if they make these fruits into flavors of gum,

Of all the fruits in all the land,

The ones I love most are the ones that are canned.

* * *

**There it is! a poem! And I can pretty much write a poem about anything. Soo how about you guys give me a word to write poem about like : Pie, Candy, Sports etc. An I will dedicate the story to YOU! so just send in your "word" in the review OR you can send it in PM. Whichever you prefer.**

**And please review and make my day! (seriously all your reviews make me smile (: )**

~ChannyFan12**  
**


	3. Potatoes  1maylee9

**Soo heres the poem that 1maylee9 requested hope you like it!**

* * *

You know the saying, "Friends are like potatoes, if you eat them they die"

But I've always wondered if you could make potato pie.

But when you're feeling bummed, glum, or sad,

Just eat a potato it will make you glad.

* * *

**So there it is! I'm sorry it took a long time... but I just didnt fell like writing! haha :D**

~ChannyFan12**  
**


	4. Chicken tjam12

**So here's the poem that tjam13 requested... called chicken. hehe :D**

**oh just go read the poeam already..**

**go... haha ok i'll stop. :D  
**

* * *

Chicken is a very special food,

For one, it was killed when it wasn't in the mood,

And so, when we eat chicken we must think,

Of all the chickens we turn pink.

* * *

**There it is cousin! (tjam13 is my cousin) I hope you liked it! even though I don't really... i think it was kind of corny.. haha even though I wrote about chickens... OK I think I'm just confusing you all soo I'll go now. but if you want, you could request another poem :D. or I could just write one.. but I'll try to have one up by Saturday.. soo**

**Peace out suckahs!**

**haha yeah...**

~ChannyFan12**  
**


	5. Summer Rain

** I am soo sorry I havent updated in a while.. But with a mixture of school and I-cant-think-of-anything-to-write-about.. It took a while.. (: Hope you like it xD  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Summer Rain_**

In the Summer rain,  
You don't feel any pain,  
Only the drops running on your skin,  
Down to your chin.

And when the rain stops pouring,  
You don't begin mourning,  
But watch as the sun comes out,  
And the promised rainbow appears.

* * *

**So there you go(: a poem by Yours Truly (ME) please review (:**

**~_PurplePeach12_  
**


	6. Breathe

**Heres another poem by ME(: Hope u like it.. xD**

* * *

****

**_ Breathe_**

I can't begin to describe  
This feeling inside  
You terrify me  
I need you to breathe

It's like some kind of spell on me  
Controlling everything i do and see  
But if it goes away i won't breathe  
You've changed everything i will be

My heart aches for you when you go away  
Your scent lingers in my mind all night and day  
When your gone, i internally die  
I don't want to admit that i love you and i'd cry  
If you ever left

When i see you my knees give way  
I want you to leave, but i'd die if you didnt stay  
When i hear your voice my heart stops and my fingers itch

* * *

**So there you go(: and if you want me to write a poem about a certain something.. just tell me in the reviews or send me a message and I will dedicate the poem to YOU (: hehe soo please review.. and.. I'll try to update more.. (:**

_Love, Peace, and Taco Grease (:_

_**~PurplePeach12**  
_


End file.
